Shade Guardian
by Angelus007
Summary: A weapon is born. On simple desire, he escapes into an unknown world,Once welcomed into a village,he finds family and something a bit more special. Will he thrive in this new world or will his past catch up with him? OC.
1. Awakening

_**Dead or Alive is owned by **_**Tecmo and developed by Team Ninja. Its story and characters are the creation of Tomonobu Itagaki. All of the main characters belong to them. I only own Jaden Hayabusa. Copyright.**

**Like I said in my first story, I notice people read my stuff but don't really tell me what they think. I like hearing from you guys and believe it or not, it'll help motivate me to keep going. Please Read and Review and most Importantly, ENJOY!**

_The experiment is complete….biological weapon is developing well in its infant state…._

A computer, streaming with information, reported as a man in a nice white suit and blonde hair looked at his creation. A young boy, maybe 7 years of age, slept in a bio tube. He must have been sleeping for quite some time. His short dark hair had matted up into small locks, his brown skin soggy. But his half opened eyes gleamed golden brown.

"Drain the fluid. We need to test him." the man commanded.

"_Affirmative. Proceeding to disengage stasis mode. Setting project to active mode."_

As the computer spoke, the fluid started to drain from the test subject's tube followed quickly by stimulant. The boy's half opened eyes grew wider, their gold gaze looking at everything they could possibly gather. He then locked drowsy eyes on the man in the white suit.

"Well, hello there, young man. How did you sleep?"

The boy just stared blankly at the man addressing him. He looked at his surroundings again while keeping himself aware of the man in the suit. Just then a geneticist fixed his glasses as he walked into the room.

"What is the situation with the subject? Did the project enhance anything at all?"

The man in the lab coat just observed the boy, noting everything that the project was supposed to do. He smiled as he walked off.

"Shall we find out, sir?" he inquired with a sneer.

"Humph, alright then." The man in the suit turned his gaze to the boy. "Come with me child, we are going to play a game."

The boy followed slowly, already adapting to his legs. He was quickly absorbing where he was at this point. The lab was dark and cold with little light shining on the individuals. They all stopped after walking for a few moments and the men looked at the boy.

"Shouldn't he have some clothes at least?"

"True, we don't want him passing out now, do we?"

The boy was led into a room where he was fitted with a body suit. This suit analyzes everything he did with his body and had a tracking chip attached to it. He was then led to a large spacious area while the men were looking from an observer dock.

"Allow me to explain some things, child. My name is Victor Donovan. I am the head of DOATEC's development department. My one dream is to create the ultimate soldier and I know I am close now. We need only to test you to see what you are capable of."

As Donovan spoke, three mech walkers landed with weapons armed and point at the boy. The boy just stared as his golden brown eyes turned a hostile yellow. The readers for the suit shot up high enough for the scientists in the building to gather in the room and watch. With all sights set on the boy, rockets were fired. The boy moved with high athletic speed and delivered a swift chop to the walkers' legs breaking them within seconds. Weapons still firing, the boy came to know where the bullets where going and evaded with ease. His senses heightening, the boy rushed the walkers and made them shoot each other while trying to get him. He was then shocked by the track chip in order to tell him to stop.

"Amazing! Look at these numbers! His muscles are developing and healing rapidly from the strain he put on him. The speed of those blows was impressive enough, his survival instinct and precognition is the real impressive thing. It's almost he saw those attacks coming!"

Donovan smiled as the scientists clamored over the results of the first test. The following weeks were focused on testing his weapon's intellect. He even personally played chess with the boy in determine his insight. The boy learned quickly that chess was all about adapting. And he did. He got stronger in those weeks and according to the scientists, he was intelligent enough to learn at least 3 languages. Oddly enough, the boy never spoke. He just thought.

_I'd like to leave now…_

And so one dark night, as he lay in his bed, the boy's eyes shined gold. He had seen exit routes during the many tests and he was going to bust out. He didn't like the idea of being someone's weapon. He knew nothing of the world outside the facility and he wanted to learn. Climbing out of bed, he looked at his body suit and identified the track chip. He reached behind his neck and crushed the device, shattering it into pieces. That immediately set off the alarm.

_I guess I have to run now…heh _

The boy put on the trackless body suit and ran as fast as he could. It wasn't long until security personnel were around him. With weapons pointed they commanded him to cease and return to his room. The boy just stood there and smiled. Taking one step forward, shots were fired soon followed by seeing the boy run on the nearby wall and delivering a kick to the guard's chest. He proceeded to evade and attack with enhanced skill until all of them were down for the count. Grabbing one of the guard's batons, he just ran and ran. He took care of everything in his way. Cameras, trip lasers, guard drones all gone or evaded after quick thinking. He finally got to his exit but suddenly stopped when a giant machine in the shape of a scorpion aimed all weapons at him. Donovan walked in from a nearby room and just looked at the boy.

"Where are you going child? You can't leave yet; we still have more games to play…" Donovan said with "sad" eyes.

The boy just looked at his goal and charged forward. Quickly gauging the machines strength he saw that he would have to take out the pilot. Guns locked on and rapid fire was delivered, bullets hitting the boy's dominant arm. He winced and but pressed on, noting the accuracy of the machine. He was use to bullet wounds and his regeneration factor was taking effect quicker because of it. The bullet just popped out after a moment and tissue and skin regrew. The boy took to the walls and waited for the machine to face him. Seeing the pilot, he jumped on the weapon and proceeded to smash the cockpit and the rest of the machine from on top. Guns were fired, but it did no good. The machine was soon taking itself out and fell hard on the ground. Donovan couldn't help but smile as those results and pulled out a remote. He pressed it to control the boy but, it did nothing.

"What! What did you..?"

"I took it off…"

Donovan stared as the boy spoke in plain English. He hadn't spoken to him before so it threw him off for a moment. Donovan then looked around him and saw that the fight was making the facility fall apart.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing…I guess this place had bullets in the wrong places…"

The boy then ran as fast as he could out of a window. Donovan was escorted to his helicopter while other personnel panicked and went into escape aircraft. Soon after, the building collapsed section by section. Donovan was not happy with that result.

"What do we do about the boy, sir?" a guard asked. "I have a shot."

"Don't bother. I expect he would just heal after the shot. I saw it myself. Regeneration….Impressive. Anyway let him go, I have all the data I need right here."

Donovan held a chip with all of said data. He knew it would end like this. The boy was smart but, in the end disposable.

The boy was struggling. After jumping out of the window, he landed hard on what would be known as an ocean…and he didn't know how to swim right away. He was sinking fast and exhaustion took over faster…after a while he just kicked his legs to the surface and grabbed on the floating debris from the collapse. He laid on it and rested, drifting into the open sea….

Days later, a man with a long brown ponytail and a sword was training near a beach. His swordplay was quick and water-like, flowing from strike to the return of the sword to its sheath. The man wasn't really pay attention when he saw a body floating towards the beach until he saw that it was still breathing. The man glanced at the boy and walked calmly toward him, looking for any signs of shipwreck. Seeing nothing, he grabbed the boy by his tattered clothes and dragged him ashore and watched over him. After an hour the boy slowly opened his golden brown eyes and saw the man.

"Are you alright child?" the man said in an odd language. The boy didn't know how to respond.

"Ah you don't speak Japanese, huh? Let's see…." Then the man tried in English. "Are you okay?" he said slowly.

The boy nodded and tried to sit up but fatigue stopped him.

"Heh, you need a better place to rest, come on." The man said as he picked up the boy.

The kid almost choked the man when he reached for him, but the man was fast, quickly grabbing the boy's wrist and slowly pulling it down.

"Calm down, I have intent on harming you. Do you have a name?"

"No…I don't think so…"

"Hmm. Well I have to call you something besides child…I'll think of something." The man said while carrying him piggyback.

"What is your…name?"

"I am Jo Hayabusa. My home is not far from here, just trust me. I won't leave a child lying on the beach like you were."

"Where am I?"

"Hmm…you are somewhere hidden and safe. All I can say is that you are somewhere in Japan."

"Japan…I floated far huh?"

"Why were you on that rubble?"

"….."

"Ah, alright I'll let you talk when you want."

Jo quickly ran into the forest and started jumping from tree to tree with great speed. So after, both of them were in a quiet peaceful village. Jo walked calmly to his home where a young 13 year old boy was training with kunai.

"Ryu, help me out, son." Jo said in his native tongue.

"Coming father!" the Ryu responded as he ran to the door and saw the young boy.

"Who is that?"

"I found him on the beach. He looks like he has been through a lot. Help me get him into some better clothes. His look like they will fall apart soon. Maybe some of your clothes would fit him."

"Understood."

As Ryu went the get his old clothes, Jo was looking at the boy and thinking of a proper name for him. The boy always watched everything around him, expecting something to pop out of nowhere.

"Didn't I say you were safe here?"

"You did…"

"Then why so alert?"

"It feels odd here…like something's coming…"

"Well, you are under my care now; actually you are under the village's care honestly."

"Huh?"

"This village cares for one another, especially young children. If anything happens to them from the outside, we will not tolerate it. And just to make you feel more secure, I am the head of this village."

"I see…"

Ryu returned with some of his childhood attire and Jo pulled out some silver silk robes for the boy to wear. The sleeves were a bit too long, but otherwise, it fit nicely.

"We can get rid of these tattered things. Ryu go ahead and dispose of them. Then we can talk with our new member."

"You're making him a member of the clan?"

"If he is staying here, then yes."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Ryu disappeared and soon came back after putting the body suit away. Jo then led the boys into a moderate sized room where a shogi set was ready to be played. Ryu was in the middle of a game with his father before he left to train. As Ryu and Jo played, the boy just watched, gathering every rule about the game.

"Do you want to play?" Jo asked after ending a close match.

"Sure….by the way…if I'm staying here I need to learn the language, right? Can I be taught?"

"Makes sense, tell you what, beat me at this game and I'll teach you myself."

The boy nodded and sat at the other end of the game board. Planning based on what he saw, he was quickly reminded of chess matches he played and planned ahead accordingly. After a few exchanges, Jo was actually starting to struggle with his next move.

"I think I won…" The boy stated with a slight smile.

"Ha-ha. So it seems. But how did you figure this out so fast?"

"Observing."

"Hmm…I think I've got it…"

"Got what? I beat you here."

"No, not that. I just I've got a name for you. From here on, you will be known as Jaden, for you have insight beyond your years."

"Jaden…"

"What's wrong?"

"I've never been named…so now I have something to go by."

"Of course, and think of Ryu and I as family."

Jaden looked at Ryu and Jo for a few moments.

"So I call him brother and you father, right?"

"Well that what most families do. I shall consider you my second son. Ryu, are you alright with this?"

Ryu looked at Jaden and nodded with a slight smile. It looks like he will have a little brother now.

"I really don't mind, but he will have to learn our ways soon."

"True, but I think he will be fine for now."

"Ways?' Jaden inquired.

"We are shinobi. Our way is secret and deadly. Especially with what our forefathers protect. You may become a shinobi soon." Ryu explained.

"Anyway, I said I would teach you to speak our language so let's—"

Jo was interrupted by a carrier bird flying in with a message from the Mugen Tenshin village. Shiden wanted to speak with Jo.

"Well looks I can get you a bit of training on both. I have to go somewhere and I'd like my boys to come along. We are headed to Mugen Tenshin. Ryu, you can practice with Hayate. Jaden, you may as well learn to speak as we travel. There are proper ways to speak to certain people."

"Right." Jaden said getting used to his new name.

"Well, let's be off then."

After a few moments, the Hayabusa left the village to meet with Shiden. All the while, both Jo and Ryu were teaching Jaden the language. He was grasping it extremely well and after a while he was able to speak it moderately well. After about a week of travel, they made it to their destination. Jaden quickly notice the size of this village in comparison with his new home. As they were entering, Jaden couldn't help but notice the people were looking at him differently. It made him uneasy.

"Why are they looking at me funny?"

"Because you look like a foreigner." Ryu said upfront.

"Ryu! Couldn't you have said that with more subtlety?" Jo reprimanded.

"Sorry…"

"Foreigner…I guess that is what I am." Jaden muttered.

"Do not mind them. They'll get use you soon enough. Tell you what, Ryu; take Jaden to find some kids his age to play with. I'll talk to Shiden and you can find Hayate. I won't be too long."

"Right, come on little brother."

"R-right…"

Ryu walked off with Jaden chasing after him. Jo went to Shiden to discuss an explosion that happened a few weeks ago.

Ryu led his brother to a waterfall where Jaden heard giggling and splashing.

"Someone's here?"

"Yep. Two people in fact. Be nice to them or else the whole village will hear about it."

"What do you me—AAAGH!"

Ryu gently kicked Jaden into the pool of water and watched for a bit from a nearby tree. Jaden panicked for a moment until he remembered how to swim. As he swam to the surface he saw two little girls just staring at him with wide eyes. One had orange brown hair in a ponytail with big brown eyes. The other was a bit more unique. She had violet hair in a ponytail and her eyes were pinkish red. They both just stared at the boy as his swam towards a nearby rock.

"What was that for Ryu!"

"What? It made a good entrance." Ryu laughed as he jumped from the tree he was hiding in. "Miss Kasumi, Ayane, this is Jaden. He is the newest member of the Hayabusa clan. Treat him well. Father said to have him play with kids around his age."

"Thanks for the intro…." Jaden said with his head halfway in the water.

"I'll be back soon little brother. Have fun." Ryu said as he ran off.

Jaden just sat on the rock and watched….he didn't know how to have fun. He also didn't have experience with making friends. It was Kasumi, the brown haired girl that initiated something.

"Do you want to play? We're trying to see who can catch the most fish."

"If he can keep up…" Ayane, the violet haired girl smirked.

"What that a challenge?" Jaden question sharply.

"Not one you'll win." Ayane smiled.

Jaden quickly jumped in the water and pulled out two mackerel.

"You were saying?"

Ayane pulled out four.

"Yes?"

"…..Alright that's it!"

And soon all three of them were trying to see who could get the most fish out of the river. After about 30 minutes, there was a pile of fish and three tired children.

"Well what do you know? This one doesn't hold back." Ayane stated rolling herself up.

"And look at all the fish we caught! This will last a while!" Kasumi pointed out gleefully.

Just then, some men from the village called out for Kasumi. It was starting to rain again. Just when things were getting fun too. When they finally found her, they seemed to have shunned Ayane a bit. They picked Kasumi up have started taking her home. She waved her friends goodbye and Ayane got a bit defensive.

"They always treat me like that…..humph…"

Just then, the rain stopped hitting her face. She turned around to see why and saw Jaden with a giant leaf acting as an umbrella for her. Needless to say, she was a little surprised.

"You'll get a cold…" Jaden stated.

"Thanks…"

"I'll make sure you get home nice and dry."

"And you?"

"It's hard for me to get sick."

"….Okay."

With Jaden following at a distance, Ayane started her way home. It was a smaller village within Mugen Tenshin known as the Hajin Mon sect. People ran into their homes to avoid the rain and while they did, Jaden made sure that Ayane was dry.

"You sure you won't get sick?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Ayane made way to her home the edge of the village. It was the home of Master Genra, one of the few that treated Ayane with kindness. When she went for the door, Genra rushed to get her inside only to see that she was dry for the most part and a boy behind her was soaking wet.

"Ayane, who is that boy?" he asked analytically.

""His name is Jaden. Can we let him inside so he can dry up?"

"Of course! Get him in here."

"Sorry for intruding." Jaden said politely.

"Oh don't worry about that. Ayane get a blanket for your friend."

"R-right."

As Ayane ran in to get something warm, Genra looked over the boy while get firewood set up.

"So, YOU are Jo's new boy he took in. I've heard about you. Jo says you are smart for your age."

"I just beat him at shogi really. I don't think I need all that praise."

"Ha-ha. Such a modest young man. But why are you soaking wet while Ayane was dry?"

"Courtesy."

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to be nice. No one else was going to do it and she could've gotten sick."

"I see."

Ayane soon returned with a large blanket that they typically used during the winter months. After arguing for a moment she got Jaden to get out of his wet clothes and into the blanket. He just sat there and pouted.

"Get warm already, or else I'll feel bad."

"I'll do my best to clear your guilt."

Genra chuckled and started to walk off. "I'll get something for the two of you. Ayane, make sure he gets good at dry."

"Right."

After he left, the room got quiet. Ayane was not used to having a boy in the house. It took her a moment to realize that.

"Did I do something?" Jaden inquired.

"No."

….

"Awkward silence…" Jaden said in a singsong tune.

Ayane tried to keep a straight face to the comment but it didn't really work, she finally laughed a bit and relaxed. It wasn't like Jaden was going to do anything stupid. Jaden scooted closer to the fire to dry up quicker and Ayane watched, noting those golden eyes in the firelight.

"You really are different."

"I know, I know I'm a forei—"

"No not that. Your eyes. They're unique."

"T-thanks."

Wait. Why was he stuttering? Ayane moved closer and shuffled into the blanket and leaned against Jaden. Her warmth seemed to sooth him more than the fire. His face actually got a tint of red in the cheeks.

"This will keep us both warm. It's not fair to have you get warm and I get cold." She said slightly flustered.

After a while, both of them start to get drowsy from the rain. Jaden tried to give Ayane the blanket but she held on to him. He was too kind. Ayane fell asleep on his back and that made Jaden freeze for a moment. He just watched the fire and after a while, leaned against Ayane and went to sleep. Genra returned some after with tea and saw them rest and just sat at the door. Ryu soon knocked on the door and saw his little brother with Ayane.

"Should we wake them up?" Genra implied.

"Nah, I having seen him this relaxed before. Let them rest."

Ryu then sat with Genra and had some of the tea he made while the two rested in content warmth of each other.


	2. Time and Growth

As morning came upon the village, the rain finally slowed to a halt. The people of the village were finally able to go out and carry on about their day. But for Jaden, the morning light was disturbing something nice for him, so he rolled over. He felt content for a moment, but was soon feeling a hard smack on the head which finally woke him.

"Ow!" Jaden exclaimed while rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

As he was trying to wake up fully, the girl he rolled on top of had bright red cheeks.

"Y-you didn't have to roll on me like that!"

"Huh?"

"Why did you roll on me, you pervert?"

Jaden just stared at her face with a bit of confusion. Her face was really red. He found it a little cute actually.

"Well, I was bound to roll around eventually. If you really wanted to avoid something like this, you could have gotten another blanket instead of getting into mine for "body heat" and anyway—"

"Shut up, stupid…" Ayane interrupted quickly. "I didn't need a speech about it…"

As she pouted, Jaden sat up and looked at her again. She glanced at him with irritated eyes.

"What?"

"Good morning, Ayane-chan." Jaden said with sincere smile.

Ayane was thrown off for a moment.

"G-good morning…Jaden-kun…"

Jaden tilted his head at her response.

"Was that weird? Sorry…just wanted to try it out…"

"No. No, its fine…it's just no one ever put Chan after my name…it was different."

"Different bad or different good?"

"Just…different…anyway, let's get out of here, Master Genra and Master Ryu are probably wait for us."

"Master Ryu? Big brother is a master?"

"Oh? He didn't tell you? Master Ryu is rather skilled for his age. He and Master Hayate train together a lot. They really are prodigies to say the least."

"Huh…I had no idea. But then again, I just got in the clan; I can't know everything in just a few days, right?"

"True, but soon you may have to compete with your new brother someday."

"Yeah…anyway let's get to them."

Ayane went ahead with Jaden following after her. As they were heading towards the common room, Genra informed Ryu that Shiden wanted to talk to him about current events. He went ahead and said he would be back soon. He already had breakfast prepared earlier, so it was only a matter of waiting for the kids to get up. After a few moments, Ayane ran to the common room and sat at the table and Jaden walked in and sat next to her.

"Well, you two certainly took your time. Did you sleep well?"

"Sorry about that, big brother. I think I got enough sleep. It was actually kind of relaxing sleeping here-"

Ayane blushed at the comment.

"—until I got hit on the head this morning."

"You rolled on me!" she said, slightly flustered.

"You didn't have to share a blanket…" Jaden chuckled.

"Shut up, stupid…"

Ryu couldn't help but give a smile at the banter between these two. He was relieved to see Jaden actually loosen up a bit. He was a little surprised that Ayane was relaxing that quickly around Jaden.

"Anyway, if you two are done, can we eat now?"

Ryu and Ayane started eating with their hashi (chopsticks) while Jaden…was having some trouble with the utensils. He would drop food every so often and it was starting to frustrate him a bit.

"….This isn't going to work…"

"You really are hopeless, you know that?" Ayane said as she noticed his difficulty. "Here, say "ahh"."

"Ahh?"

Ayane put some food from her hashi into his mouth. Of course, he ate it and then just looked at her.

"Really?"

"J-just pay attention to what I'm doing, okay?"

As she was feeding him, he was paying attention to how she held the hashi. Meanwhile, she was starting to realize that his mouth was on her hashi and she stopped feeding him.

"Did you figure it out yet?" she asked while slowly putting her hashi in her mouth.

"Yeah, I think so."

As they were finishing breakfast, Ryu told Jaden that their father wanted them back home soon. So they were going to have to say their good-byes for the time being. Ayane looked a little sad about having to see a friend go.

"May I at least see you two off?"

Ryu tried not to laugh at the question. "Don't you mean you want to see Jaden off?"

"I-I didn't say that…"

"Sure…"

Jaden tilted his head with some confusion.

After getting their things in order, Ryu headed out with Jaden and Ayane following after. As they were walking, about four boys that were a bit older than Jaden were giving him the stink eye. Jaden noticed the glares but continued to follow until jagged rocks were thrown at him. Ryu actually responded to their actions before Jaden did. One of those rocks hit Jaden in the head.

"Pow! Right on the head! Hey guys, I got the freak!"

Jaden was not responding so well to the term "freak". But he was thinking about the term in a different way.

"Hey! Back off the kid!" Ryu stated with anger.

"Brother, let it go…we're headed home anyway…"

Jaden pulled Ryu's sleeve, prompting him to leave. Ryu started to leave again, but was getting irritated but the boys constant goading for a conflict. Jaden just wanted to leave at this point.

"Get out of our village, foreigner!"

"You're going to let them talk you down like that?" Ryu asked.

"Well, it is kinda true…I'm not from here. I stick out like a sore thumb…not to mention my eyes aren't exactly normal…maybe I am a—"

"Oh! Enough already!" Ayane interrupted while getting close enough that her nose touched Jaden's. "Jaden how many hands do you have?"

"Two…"

"And on each hand, how many fingers?"

"Four each."

"…Okay smarty, how many eyes do you have?"

"Two…but…"

"What color is your blood?"

"Red…"

"So…what exactly makes you a freak again?"

"I…uh…"

"As far as I see, you are just like everyone else here. And at least you are trying to fit in. And in some ways, it's good to stick out. So I don't want to hear about you talking yourself down. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, but I don't really think that—"

Just then another rock was thrown at Jaden. Finally deciding to dodge, he grabbed Ayane and swung to the side. The rock scratched Ayane's face a bit though."

"Aw, dammit. I was going for the freak, but I got the outcast instead. Oh well. Works either way.

Ayane's eyes got wide after hearing that statement. She actually looked like she was going to cry for a second but held it in. Jaden, on the other hand, did not like that at all. He slowly held her arm to reassure her and let go, slowly walking towards the bullies. Ryu noticed the boys had practice weapons lying around and he kicked two bokken toward Jaden, who caught them almost instantly. The boys saw that reaction and pulled out their weapons, although hidden were iron kunai.

"You sure you could take us all on, freak?" one asked.

"You'd better believe it…." Jaden responded in a calm, controlled tone.

"You idiot! We are ninja in training! What can a kid—Auck!"

Jaden rushed the boy talking and smashed the butt of the sword into his gut. The boy stumbled over due to the impact.

"Next?"

"Y-You bastard!" One shouted as he ran up to him with his bokken. Swinging the '"blade", he was surprised that Jaden was able to counter everything and eventually kick him away. As he slid away, he threw a kunai. Jaden saw the glimmer and moved his head quickly to the left. It cut Jaden's cheek and a bit of blood oozed out.

"A bladed weapon…? Huh...alright…do it again…"

"What?"

"I bet you can't do it again…"

The boy threw another one dead on. Jaden saw this one coming and moved as if he were lightning. He caught the kunai and spun it so fast that it made a whirring sound.

"W-what?" The 3 boys responded as Jaden held it reverse. His eyes started to give an eerie glow.

"I'll end this now…Ryu!"

As Jaden jumped in the air, Ryu threw more kunai at Jaden. Jaden then attached them to wires hidden in the long sleeves. Throwing them, he ended up tying the boys up and when he pulled the kunai, the wires would break their skin ever so slightly.

"Don't test me…"

"Alright Jaden…that's enough."

Jaden's eyes began to lose their glow after Ryu said something. He let go of the kunai and the wires loosened enough for the boys to squirm out, grab their buddy who got taken out and run. As they ran, Jaden grabbed a decent sized smooth stone and chucked it at them, causing the rock to bounce off three heads and making them fall over.

"Nice one." Ryu said while holding a laugh.

Ayane was surprised at how fast Jaden responded to her being insulted instead of himself.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I don't know. Just didn't like them calling you an outcast…it bugged me…"

Ayane smiled at his response...then pouted. "I can take care of myself though…I-I just wanted to see if you could handle yourself! That's all!"

"Right…"

Ayane stomped her way toward him and raised her hand like she was going to head him on the head like earlier that morning, but instead she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you….for defending me…"

"Yeah…you are my friend, right?"

Of course I'm your friend, stupid. I don't just let anyone into Master Genra's home. Anyway go on home, I'll be okay here."

"Okay, but let me know if something happens, alright?"

"Okay, okay. But the next time you see me, I might be a kunoichi, not some damsel in distress."

"Haha. I'll look forward to that."

Ayane let Jaden go and gave a quick peck on the cheek. Jaden blushed instantly. His wound started to heal slowly.

"What was that for!"

"Good Luck." She said while walking back home.

Ryu chuckled as he guided his brother home. While walking on the road, they ran into Jo and Ryu immediately started talking about Jaden's victory over the bullies, much to Jaden's dismay. After Ryu finished, Jo nodded his head and laughed.

"So, you fought back to defend someone else, huh? That is a good quality."

"It is?" Jaden asked puzzled.

"Of course it is. If you are willing to protect those you care for that quickly, then I am sure that with a little training, you could protect the whole village from danger."

"Eh?"

"Jaden, I wasn't sure at first but now I see it, and you are around the proper age to least learn the basics. I will make you a shinobi."

"I…don't know. Those boys were training to be shinobi and were jerks…"

"That falls on their teacher in the end. I will encourage respect more than anything else."

"I guess I don't really have a choice then."

"Sure you do."

"…..Alright, I'll try."

"And to motivate you, it helps to think of a goal or something you want to protect. Keep that thing in mind and you may surprise yourself."

_Something to protect huh? _

"Okay, we do we start?"

"As soon as we get home. Ryu and I will do our best to train you up."

"Just pray you'll keep up, little brother." Ryu smiled.

"Right!"

And so Jaden made a commitment to learn ninjutsu. After a few weeks of training, he started to showed great potential. His body naturally got used to the strain almost to the point where Jo and Ryu had some hard time keeping up with him. Those weeks turns to months and months into years, 5 years in fact, of training and growing friendships with Ryu, Kasumi and Ayane.

Jaden, now 12 years of age, had grown taller and a lot stronger during his time in training. His weapons skills were enough to challenge Ryu and give him some trouble. Ryu also had taught Jaden about how to manipulate Ki. Jo was proud of both of his sons for challenging each other. He had a Dragon and a Phoenix for sons. No father was as proud as he was.

"Both of you have grown so well. I'll have to say, I didn't expect results like this in just a few years."

"Jaden has been able to keep up with me now. Didn't think that could happen." Ryu smirked.

"Oh, thanks for that!" Jaden responded.

"Hmmm…Perhaps I should show my friend Shiden my two prodigies. He'd like to know who he will work with in the future."

"So we head to Mugen Tenshin?" Ryu questioned.

"Mugen…Tenshin…" Jaden thought out loud.

"You alright, little brother?"

"Ah! Oh, yeah...I'll race ya there."

Jo had already left and the boys dashed past, soon jumping from tree to tree to get to the village. In just 2 days, they reached the Mugen Tenshin Village. Ryu had beat Jaden by a few seconds in their little race, though Ryu had to catch his breath while Jaden didn't. Jo then led the boys to Shiden's home. Walking towards the front garden, Jaden quickly noticed a young girl in a pink ninja outfit training with a man about his brother's age. That must have been Kasumi. It looked like she had been training as well. And could that have been Hayate, Kasumi's brother? In any case, they could catch up later. After being led through the large house, Jaden and Ryu were stopped by Jo and he went into Shiden's room alone for a moment. After hearing them talking for a moment, the boys were called into the room by Jo. Sitting before them, a man with long greyish silver hair looked and observed. Something about him said he indeed was the head of the village.

"Well, Ryu it is good to see that you are doing well. And this must be the young man who Jo took in. I have heard much of you from my daughter."

Jaden just kept quiet, keeping manners in mind. Shiden noticed this and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Jaden tensed for a moment but relaxed when he saw Shiden grin at him.

"Jo, are you going to see where this boy is in training?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if he could accompany your children. I had also heard that a child from the Hajin Mon Sect would be training with them at Hayate's request."

"Yes. Well, I have no reason not to let the boy join. From what I had heard from you, he is a capable young man. Perhaps he could show Kasumi how to focus every so often."

Jaden raised an eyebrow and whispered to his brother.

"What am I doing…exactly?"

"You're going on…what's the word? Mission. Shinobi must learn that allies are just as important as any technique. And we are allies from many villages, so it makes sense that we have to learn to cooperate. We go through this every so often to build a better bond with our villages,"

"I see. So I represent the Hayabusa?"

"Exactly." Shiden interrupted. "I hope that you will represent your father well."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Go on and get ready. Be back in 3 hours."

Jaden immediately faded into darkness, heading into an open room where he could equip himself. He changed into a grey ninja garb with chainmail for protection. But the one thing that made it stand out was the Four-Eye headpiece. The metal headpiece had four eyes that would reflect the wearer's eye color. Jaden's eyes made the effect more eerie, especially when he made his eyes glow. He also wrapped one of his brother's scarves around his neck. Finally ready, he headed towards Shiden's room again when he saw Kasumi speaking with who looked like her mother. Perhaps she was telling Kasumi to be safe out there. One thing was for sure, Kasumi definitely got her looks from her mother. Jaden ran off just as Kasumi turned around to meet up with her father. She noticed something but, disregarded it. In Shiden's room, Jaden walked in slowly and sat down cross legged remaining as still as he could. Ryu and Hayate were discussing Hayate's task of being a team leader for this mission. So Kasumi ran in and bowed to her father. She was wearing a dark pink ninja garb. As her father explained her task, Jaden just watched and waited. Kasumi couldn't even tell who he was because the headpiece. After a few moments, Hayate was addressed.

"Hayate, take the children and head out to the location. You know the task, I am counting on you."

"Of course, Father. Come you two, the third one will meet us there as well."

With that, Hayate bowed to his father, turned around and walked off. Kasumi immediately ran after her brother with Jaden following after. Hayate went to the weapons storage and grabbed some more supplies for the team. He handed Kasumi a wakazashi, which she tied to her back. For Jaden, he gave twin katana, seeing as he heard about the boy's skill with twin bokken. Inspecting them for a moment, Jaden put the weapons away and Hayate jumped out or a nearby window. Kasumi and Jaden soon did the same and followed Hayate into the nearby forest. After getting into a clearing, Hayate tasked Kasumi and Jaden with getting firewood and water from the river. After a while, they sat and rested while waiting for the third member. After about an hour, a purple flash dashed past and knelt at Hayate.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Master Hayate."

It was Ayane. But something was different about her. Her hair had been longer, but it looked as though she cut it for some reason. As she was talking with Hayate, Jaden looked at his friends. They were really growing up. But one should have known that girls mature faster than boys. He bet that they wouldn't recognize him because of his gear. Although, it felt…weird being the odd man out. Ayane and Kasumi were really focused on Hayate. Both seemed to have some admiration toward him. It made Jaden feel…weird.

…_Hmm. I guess I'll make a tent or something._

Jaden got up and walked into the forest and Hayate noticed when he disappeared. Kasumi noticed where he was looking and got curious.

"Hey brother, who is the boy in the mask? I don't think I've seen him before."

"I think you have seen him. Why don't one of you go find out?" Hayate smiled.

"I'll go." Ayane responded. "I'd like to know who I'm working with, honestly."

"You sure you want to head out alone, Ayane?" Hayate asked.

"Yes. I'm sure I can handle finding out who someone is."

With that, Ayane left and climbed up a tree to watch Jaden. After a while, she got a bit irritated about working with a shinobi who hid his face from his allies. Jumping down the tree, she landed near the little tent Jaden made. She started to walk in, until she sensed something familiar. Walking into the tent, she saw the boy still perfectly still, almost like a statue. She sat down and waited…and waited and waited.

"Okay, who are you?"

"…."

Jaden's eyes shined an eerie yellow light as he woke from his trance. Ayane had the shivers from that gaze. She shook it off and asked again.

"I said, who are you?"

"…a phoenix." The boy responded with a smile.

"Wha-…I meant your name."

"Maybe I don't have one."

Jaden was obviously messing with her at this point and Ayane did not like it.

"Who are you?" she asked as she grabbed his headpiece. He grabbed her wrists in response. He then let her take the mask off. Ayane's went wide when she saw who was behind the mask.

"Jad—"

"Be quiet, don't tell the whole forest." He grinned.

"Why were you wearing that thing?"

"I earned it from father. He said that I have enough insight to have four eyes and gave it to me."

Ayane looked at the mask and back at Jaden with a smile.

"You've grown up, Ayane."

Ayane stared at him for a second. She hadn't noticed that she was smiling. She hadn't done that in while now.

"So have you….why are you way out here anyway?"

"…"

"What?"

"I…wanted to camp by myself."

"That won't do. You can't be by yourself, this mission is about teamwork."

"I know, but…"

"I'll stay here."

"EH?" And before Jaden said anything, Ayane took his blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"What? Am I going to be a bother?"

"That was my only blanket…"

"…stupid…"

"…"

Ayane squinted at Jaden before turning around and lying down on the floor.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were going on this mission?"

"I didn't know myself. I just was told to come and meet with Master Shiden and next thing I knew, I was here."

"I see…"

"Can I have my blanket back?"

"Nope…"

"Oh well, I tried…I guess I can wait until it gets darker."

"….idiot…"

After the brief silence, Ayane heard Hayate and Kasumi calling for her. Kasumi then noticed the tent and slowly pulled the tarp away to Jaden. Her eyes widen as she smiled and tackled him.

"I knew it was you. Father wouldn't send a stranger with us. It had to have been someone we knew. But why are you hiding way over here?" she asked as she rolled off.

"You and Ayane were talking with Hayate…I thought it would be better if I just rested over here."

Ayane caught on to what he was saying and got close enough to his ear that Kasumi had a hard time hearing.

"You aren't jealous, are you?"

"….nope." he lied.

Kasumi started out of the tent.

"I'll bring brother into this area. It's more concealed anyway. Are you coming, Ayane?"

"No, I'll stay here with Jaden."

"Alright."

Kasumi headed out and showed her brother Jaden's campsite. As they set up another tent, Jaden sat quietly again. It was starting to annoying Ayane again.

"Would you say something already?"

"…Something." He smirked.

"…Ha ha, very funny."

_She looks a lot prettier now, but I don't think I could say much. From what it looks like, she might like…_

Jaden's thought were suddenly interrupted by Ayane wrapping his blanket around both of them.

"What's wrong..?" Ayane asked suddenly.

"N-nothing…" Jaden blushed lightly.

"Whaaat?" Ayane asked again as she got close enough that their noses touched. Jaden fell back by surprise and Ayane fell on top laughing.

"Don't tell me you're getting shy now."

"…"

"Y-you are! Why?"

"You grew…"

"Eh?"

"Chest…"

Ayane looked and noticed her developing breasts pressing on him. That could explain his withdrawn actions.

"You pervert…"

"You laid on me…"

Ayane smiled at Jaden's shyness. It made her comfortable for some reason. She snuggled up against him like when they were younger. Jaden's chest got hotter just then.

"I haven't seen you in so long and here you are a Hayabusa shinobi."

"Yeah. And you weren't kidding about being a kunoichi. You look pre—" he caught himself.

"Huh? Look what?"

"Nothing…"

"….Tell me already." She said as she nose touched him again.

"You look…like you will be a b-beautiful woman soon…"

Ayane blush brightly at the complement. "And now?"

Jaden swallowed hard as he was about to answer. "You look really pretty…"

Ayane smiled again and rested on him.

"Can I stay here while we are on this mission?"

"Umm…if you really want to…yeah…"

Ayane snuggled again and got that safe feeling again, falling asleep. Jaden got the exactly feeling. That feeling from that night in the rain. He hugged his friend and started to rest. Tomorrow was going to be long anyway, so he figured he would get a moment of peace.

_I think she…likes me._


	3. Power with Time

As morning dew rolled off the trees, Jaden slowly woke up to a new day with Ayane snuggling in his chest. He watched as she rubbed her face into his body before lying still again. He gently rolled her off and covered her up. It was still pretty dark, but Jaden couldn't get any more sleep. He sat up and looked at Ayane for about a minute. He still didn't know why he felt so comfortable around her. He smiled, grabbed his mask and weapons and crawled out of the tent. Donning the mask, Jaden started to scout ahead. After all, he was on a mission. He didn't know much about what was going on. He had to find out. Besides, he could use the practice. Climbing onto a tree, Jaden started flipping from tree to tree, looking for any strange signs that could give any hint to what was going on. After a moment of searching, he came upon a group of trees with sword cuts lashed across them. The grass had been trampled too. There was a fight in this area. And the weapons were jagged based off the marks left behind. The Black Spider Clan had weapons like these…

Jaden dashed back at high speed back to the camp. As he got close, he slowed up and started thinking about what he saw. Could this mission have something to do with the Black Spider? Or did they come into Mugen Tenshin territory? As he pondered, he noticed a lavender haired girl staring at him with upset eyes. It was still pretty dark, but Ayane had woken up and waited for Jaden to return to the camp. She didn't look to happy…to say the least.

"Ayane? Why are you—"

"What were you doing, leaving the camp all by yourself? You could have gotten in trouble or hurt…" Ayane interrupted. "Stupid. You trying to play hero?"

"No, I was just—"

"And why did you leave me by myself? If you wanted to check around, you could have told me at least. I could have gone with you."

"…Hah….you done? I was just scouting, that's all. And look, not a scratch on me."

"…Don't disappear like that…"

"I'm a shinobi; it's my job to disappear." Jaden joked.

"Hmph. Stupid…well did you find out anything?"

"We …may not be alone here. I'll speak with Haya—Master Hayate when he gets up."

"Alright…in the meantime, come inside. You woke up a bit early, don't you think?"

"I'm used to it for the most part. Father sometimes did morning drills, so we had to wake up early."

"Yeah, well hurry up and get inside. We have a long day today and I don't want you passing out on us if things go against our favor."

Jaden couldn't help but smirk at how she was speaking. "Wow, Ayane. You sound so grown up."

Ayane blushed at the comment. "Shut it, stupid…."

Jaden chuckled as he walked into his tent and relaxed on a pillow. Ayane walked in after him and just sat at watched him. She was seeing something different now. He still was joking but he also was honed, ready for something to happen. She noted those eyes of his. They gleamed of gold again.

"You don't need to tense up so much, you know." Ayane said as she sat next to him. "And no mask when around me, got it?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say, Ayane-hime."

"Hi-hime!"

""That's what I said. What? You don't like that?"

"…I didn't say that. Just don't get use to saying that…"

Jaden slid the mask off again and sat at a reclined position on his pillow. Ayane sat near him, still a bit frustrated at being left behind.

"What?" Jaden asked suddenly.

"You left without saying anything…I'm still mad at you about that."

"Hah…how can I make this up…?"

Ayane leaned on him and relaxed her head on his shoulder.

"Just stay here until Master Hayate calls us…okay?" she said quietly.

"Fine…I guess I could do that." He said with a grin.

"Good." Ayane responded as she leaned on him.

After a few minutes, Ayane started to notice Jaden's heartbeat was changing. She could hear it going slightly faster than normal. Was he…Getting nervous around her? She smirked as she thought of a way to find out. She started pushing on him a bit more until he started leaning on his side. Jaden was a bit confused but rolled onto his back, figuring she wanted to rest again. That is, until she kept keeping eye contact with him. Those eyes made him go red in the cheeks slightly. Ayane smiled as she started pressing her body against him. When her chest pressed on him again and she slid her lower body, Jaden got a body reaction that was noted for…attraction. Ayane blushed as she noticed the reaction.

"What is this, you pervert?" she smiled.

"Y-you're the one doing…this…"

"Just be quiet…" she said while keeping eye contact. She started to like looking at those eyes. "I-I'm staying like this for a while, got it?"

"I'm fine with this." Jaden said while clearly blushing. He slowly put his arms around her body and did his best to control his reaction. Ayane rested her head on him again like when they were asleep.

"Jaden…good morning…you didn't let me say it when you left…"

"Is that why you were mad at me?"

"S-shut up!"

"Good morning, Ayane-hime."

"First Chan, now hime…what's with the change in honorifics?"

"There's…a reason." Jaden answered while relaxing the hold.

"What?" Ayane asked while getting close enough to do their little nose touch.

"I'll…tell you, later."

"After this mission." Ayane demanded.

"Yes, yes, Ayane-hime."

Ayane snuggled again with Jaden and relaxed. This morning would probably be the quietest it was going to be today. After about an hour, a voice broke the silence. Hayate was calling for everyone to gather up. Once Jaden heard that voice, he shook Ayane up, who pouted for a second, and they both got ready to go and headed out of the tent. Hayate was sitting down with his legs crossed waiting for them. Kasumi was sitting nearby as well.

"Well, are we ready to go?"

"Mind telling us why we are here, Master Hayate?" Jaden asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Hmm…Father got word of an enemy clan about to take a treasure of the Mugen Tenshin village. He asked that it receives proper protection."

"This enemy, is it the Black Spider?"

"Wha? How did you—"

"I scouted ahead early this morning. I know their weapons and there was struggle not too far from here."

"I see. Can you lead the way Jaden-kun?"

"Yes. If you would follow."

With that, Jaden pulled he mask over his eyes and ran into the woods with Hayate and the girls following close behind. They soon took to the trees, where Jaden was outrunning them slightly. Jaden got to the site first and signaled the others by blinking his eyes through the mask. When they found him, Hayate quickly took to looking around the immediate area. Noting the scars on the trees, he started to backtrack where the battle should have originated from. The children followed while looking at their surroundings.

"Hey, Jaden? Do you have to wear that mask all the time?" Kasumi asked.

"No, but Father gave it to me and it does its job. It's really just nice knowing I received this from the family. I can't complain."

"So, it's like a memento then?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"Enough, you two…" Hayate commanded quietly.

"We are very close now…" Jaden muttered. "I can feel it."

Just then, shadows appeared from all sides and surrounded the group. The presence that they gave was somewhat inhuman. It was the Black Spider Ninja. The group had walked into an ambush.

"Oh? Would you look at this? Seems some Tenshin folks got themselves lost…" One of them taunted. "Hey, how 'bout you take those kids back home to their mommies, eh?"

"…It's interesting that it takes about twenty of you to ambush 4 people. Three of them are children, no less." Ayane taunted.

"Shut up, you little whelp! Or I'll gut you where you stand."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Ayane! That's enough…where is the treasure you took, Spider?" Hayate interjected.

"Oh? Is this the little band that was supposed to retrieve it? My scout told me that he saw a young boy snooping around, but I dismissed it…Hmm? Is that…the little Hayabusa kid? He really is a foreigner!" The Spider Ninja said as he pointed at Jaden. "Ah right, and to answer your question, I have it right here." He answered to Hayate while dangling a unique blade with a gold trim sheath. "Too bad you won't live long enough to even touch it."

"You talk a lot, Spider…" Jaden said calmly.

"What did you say, you little runt!"

"For a supposed shinobi, you talk a lot…I think you are just getting arrogant because you have numbers on your side…however—"

"Shut up! Kill that Hayabusa scum and his Tenshin allies!"

At that order, all of the Spider Ninja pulled out kunai, blow dart guns and shuriken and fired at the group. Hayate stood in front of the kids until Jaden slid in front of him and quickly counted all the projectiles. He then slowly pulled out his swords and time seemed to stop for him. His eyes glowing, he made his arms move like a blur, deflecting everything shot at them and keeping them afloat with his swords. After a moment of juggling the weapons, he stopped and the weapons fell into the hands of his allies. Hayate was stunned for a moment at what he saw. The boy moved at a speed that no human should have gone.

"Shall we be on our way…?" Jaden asked with hidden malice.

"Right! Jaden, you're with me. Kasumi, Ayane! You get that blade from him! Got it?" Hayate ordered.

"Right!" the girls said as they grabbed more kunai and ran in opposite directions.

"YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU HAVE YOUR WAY!" The Spider mission leader howled. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

Spider Ninja appeared from all sides with weapons drawn and intent to kill. Hayate fought off those that were in his way. Jaden on the other hand, just dodged and evaded making them stumble over themselves.

"Jaden! What are you doing! Fight back!"

"I don't see a reason to…they're too weak for me…"

"What did you say, you little snot?"

"You. Are. Weak."

"You bastard!"

As they swung at him again, Kasumi snuck behind the conflict and hid behind a tree across from the leader with the blade. Ayane, opposite of Kasumi was in her position as well. While the man was distracted by the battle, they rushed him with their weapons. Fighting as one, they managed to keep him off balance for a moment. This annoyed him a lot. Jumping away from them, he threw a kunai at Kasumi but Ayane pushed her away at got cut on the cheek lightly. She let out a quiet cry of pain and a little droplet of blood came down from the treetop. When Jaden heard her voice and saw her blood hit the grass, his eyes…went bright yellow.

_Disregard personal safety briefly, Protect allies….protect Ayane…._

Jaden snapped out of his little trance right when a ninja swung his blade down on him.

"Jaden! Look out!" Ayane shouted.

As if by pure reflex alone, the ninja's arm was not attached to his body anymore. Jaden had the look of bloodlust on him. The ninja that were fighting him earlier rushed him only to be countered and killed on the spot by Jaden's twin blade style. As those Ninja went down, many more came at the call of the leader.

"Kill them! Spare no one!"

Jaden rushed a group of them and fought them off while getting covered in blood. He kicked one of them into the air and jumped behind him.

"Hayabusa Style! Izuna Drop!"

Jaden grabbed the ninja in midair, tilted them both head down and spun into a vortex that ended in a broken neck for the victim as he crashed into the ground. Jaden grabbed his swords and ran to Hayate.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Ayane…they hurt…Ayane…"

"Ah, I guarantee that she is fine. Help get this mission done, so you can check on her."

"Understood…" Jaden said coldly.

It was a massacre. The numbers of the Black Spider were nothing compared to the skill of the Tenshin and Hayabusa. The men were decimated. Only the leader stood…calm and quiet.

"I see, this is the prodigy group. It appears that I underestimated you. But no more!"

As he spoke, he started to change into what looked like a humanoid spider. The extra "legs" were bladed at the tips. He looked fearsome indeed.

"How's THIS? Feel the power of the Black Spider Clan!" He shouted while pulling the sword out of its sheath. "Die!"

"Hayate…Let me take him…" Jaden requested.

"No! You won't come out of this alive!"

"Heh, Didn't anyone tell you?" Jaden asked while looking at him. "I'm more than just a mere human."

"…Be careful."

"Yeah, Yeah…Tell you what, just listen to me and we won't even receive a scratch."

"What?"

"Hayate! Kasumi! Aim your secret technique at me! Ayane! I know you know a trick too. Show me!"

"Are you crazy! You could get killed!" Ayane shouted.

"DO IT!" Jaden commanded.

At his command, Hayate and Kasumi started to charge their family technique, the Torn Sky Blast. Ayane jumped behind Jaden and started to chant very fast. She had only used the technique in practice. The Art of the Raging Mountain God. As they charged and chanted, Jaden moved his arms on both sides of him. He then moved them clockwise while gathering an enormous amount of Ki in front of him. The Ki started to warp and turn into a void in his hands. Purple electricity sparked out the Ki ball. The sparks made more rifts around the target. The Spider Ninja could not move due to the sheer pressure of the Ki. Soon, he was wrapped in the void. He then tried to use the treasured blade to at least hold back the pressure.

"Fire the Ki at me! Trust me!" Jaden shouted.

Hayate and Kasumi listened and fired their Sky Blast at Jaden. It got swallowed into the void and mixed.

"You too, Ayane…"

"….It's ready…be careful…"

"Heh."

Ayane slammed her hand onto the ground and purple Ki shot out of the ground and got swallowed in to the void. The void ball got bigger and bigger with the mixing energy. Jaden smiled as he shot all that energy into the mass void that engulfed the Spider.

"Jaden-Style! Dimension Break!"

The void mixed with the energy and started to tear the Ninja apart. Jaden calmly pulled out one of his swords and rushed with Ki crackling along the blade. Slashing the void, the ball started to collapse on itself and the ninja was reduced to nothing. The treasured sword what all that was left and it landed right at Jaden's head as he passed out from too much Ki use.

"Jaden…Jaden! Are you alright!" Ayane yelled as she ran to him.

"Ow…that took a lot…"

"He used…a lot of Ki. That was amazing…" Hayate said quietly.

"Wow…Jaden." Kasumi said while running to him.

Ayane slid right into Jaden and checked for any wounds.

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Jaden…?"

"…."

"Jaden…!"

"…Just kidding…"

Ayane's face got red with both anger and worry. She raised her arm and slammed her fist on Jaden's head.

"You idiot! How dare you joke around like that! You could have gotten killed. I knew we shouldn't have done what you said—"

"That was awesome…I didn't think I could pulled that off honestly."

"What?"

"Lucky me huh?"

"YOU. IDIOT!"

"Ow!"  
>"I thought you…stupid…"<p>

"I guess we can go home now, huh? Big brother?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes. We did what we were asked….and then some." He said while looking at the new landscape of the technique. Kasumi ran to help Jaden up as Hayate grabbed the treasure that was stolen.

"That was amazing, Jaden! Did your father teach you that move?" Kasumi complemented.

"No, I made it up. I was taught the Piercing Void and then I just…made the rest up."

"So you put your life on the line on the basis of chance? You really are an idiot..." Ayane mumbled.

"Hmmm…You've been calling me that a lot now. You must have been pretty worried."

"I-I didn't say—"

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Let's get back home. Jaden could do with some rest." Hayate suggested. "I'll carry him."

"No need." Jaden said while already getting back on his feet. "See? I'm good. Let's go!"

"Heh…okay. Just don't push yourself."

Soon they ran back to their camp, grabbed the supplies they needed and ran back to the Mugen Tenshin village. Near the camp, a shadow wearing a mask watched as they left. The man walked away slowly.

"What an interesting power. One wonders if another could possess it…" The man then faded into the shadows of the trees.

Meanwhile, Hayate lead the children back to Shiden's home. As the group walked past the villagers, they gave praise in a variety of ways, seeing as the mission was a clear success.

"Well, I'll handle telling my father what happened. You three get some rest. That means you too, Jaden."

"Yeah."

Ayane looked at Jaden for a moment and then remembered something.

"Hey Jaden, meet me at the river in a moment. You still have to tell me something."

"Eh? Oh…right…"

"I'll go on ahead."

Ayane then got close enough so only Jaden could hear.

"Meet me when the sun is setting, Okay?"

"Okay?"

Ayane ran back to her part of the village to report to Genra. Jaden walked around for a moment, until he noticed Kasumi was following him.

"Kasumi? Aren't you going with your brother?"

"I wanted to see if you were really okay. You worried all of us."

"Heh Sorry."

Kasumi smiled as Jaden joked around. Then she thought to herself quietly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking…you and Ayane are close huh?"

"I guess so."

"Ermmm…well I guess I'll get going…"

"Hey, Kasumi."

"Huh?"

"If you don't wanna feel left out, just say something okay? You're my friend too, got it?"

"R-right. Thanks Jaden."

Kasumi ran off after bidding Jaden farewell. Jaden walked around until he ran into his brother.

"Big Brother?"

"Hey Jaden." Ryu said with a devious smile. He hit Jaden on the head as Jaden ran up to him.

"Why did you use that technique? You could've hurt yourself."

"Oh brother….Ow…I didn't okay? Besides, the enemy turned into a weird spider thing. I didn't want to know what he could do, so I killed him quick."

"Hah…good job anyway, I suppose there is some risk involved…"

"Big brother, why was the Black Spider here?"

"I thought you could tell me that."

"Hmm…I'll tell father when I see him."

"Yes, I'm sure he'd want to know about that clan popping up again. Anyway I'll tell him. You can relax until you meet up with Ayane."

"Wha—how did you…?"

"I am a shinobi." Ryu chuckled.

"…Anyway."

Jaden and Ryu then spent some time talking about Jaden's first collaborated mission. After talking for a while, Ryu went to meet with Hayate and Jaden just stared at the sun. Meanwhile, Hayate had just given a report to Shiden about the mission. Shiden thought for a second about what to do with the treasure when Hayate interjected.

"Perhaps we have the Hayabusa village hold it for a while?"

"Why them?" Shiden asked curiously.

"They know how to hold sacred artifacts in safety. I'm sure that they could protect the treasure until things calm down here."

"Hmm, is that alright with you, Ryu?" Shiden said with his eyes closed.

"Ryu?" Hayate questions as he turned around and saw his friend.

"I guess that will work. I know exactly who will watch it too."

Ryu walked up to Shiden and bowed. Explaining his idea, Ryu was given the sword and quickly disappeared from the room. Later he ran into Ayane, who was just finishing up what she was doing before meeting Jaden.

"Ayane…"

"M-Master Ryu? Is there something I can do for you?" Ayane replied quickly.

"Calm yourself. I just need you to take this weapon and put your Ki into it while it gets remade."

"Eh?"

"It's for my brother. He can't wield our family's Dragon Sword because of our heritage. But I wanted to show him he is still a Hayabusa. And your Ki is needed because…it seems your Ki soothes him. You can give this to him as a present."

"M-Me?"

Ryu simply nodded.

"Okay…what do I have to do?"

"Just follow me. It won't be too long. I know just the person to remake this to Jaden's liking."

Ayane followed Ryu to a certain spot in the village where Ryu chanted in front of a statue and gave the sword to the statue. After speaking with the relic for a moment, the sword was returned to Ryu with a different design all together.

"What's so different about this sword, Master Ryu?"

"It's a dual sword; a blade split right down the middle. You could use it as one single blade or two separate ones. Jaden always did like pairs of swords. I think it will work for him. Now all you have to do is give it some of your Ki before you give it to him."

"Oh…Okay. Thanks Master Ryu. I'll be sure to give this to him." Ayane said as she accepted the blade. As she started giving it some of her Ki, she started thinking.

"Does the sword have a name?"

"I think you and Jaden should think of a name for it."

"Wha—"

"Go on now. Don't you have somewhere to be soon?" Ryu teased as he pointed at the sunset.

"Ah! Excuse me, Master Ryu!" Ayane bowed before she ran back home to take care of what she was doing.

Jaden, on the other hand, was sitting by the river in silk robes. His armor needed to be washed after all the blood had started drying up. The sun had finally set. Getting bored, he started skipping rocks in the river until he saw….Ayane. Her presence was so different from that morning. She was in a light purple kimono with floral patterns on it. She even left her headband at home. Jaden was actually at a loss for words for a moment.

"How do I look?" Ayane asked while keeping her face from going red.

"Wow…I-I mean..uh…"

Ayane smiled at the stuttering Jaden. As she sat next to him, he started to lock up out of nervousness. Ayane giggled as she leaned on him and relaxed.

"Hey, did you remember your promise?"

"Eh?"

"Don't "eh" me. You said you were going to tell me why you called me hime."

"Oh…uh…I forgot?"

"You liar. You don't forget things like that. So why did you call me that?"

Jaden just rolled his head onto her lap and looked at the sky. Ayane blushed at being used as a lap pillow.

"There's a reason…"

"And that is…?" Ayane asked as she got close to his face again.

_I like her. I like her. I like her. Why can't I say it out loud!_

"You know, you're probably the only person I'd meet with all alone out here."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can trust you. Can you…trust me?"

"Don't I always?"

"Then tell me what the big secret is…"

Jaden looked away for moment, trying to gather his thoughts. Ayane gently played with his hair as he thought.

"…like you…" he muttered.

"Eh?"

"…I…"

"Jaden? What did you say?"

"I said….I like you…a lot…" he trailed off.

Ayane's face was bright red, to say the least. She didn't know whether to smile or hit him or anything at that moment. Jaden calmly got up and sat against a tree. Ayane just stared for a moment before snapping out of it.

"What?"

"…I'm not saying it again…"

"…stupid. I wanted to hear it again…"

"Gah! I like you alright! I've always liked you! I don't even want to think about anything bad happening to you! My drive to become a shinobi was to protect someone I liked! Okay? There I…said…it…"

Ayane just smiled as she walked closer to him leaned on his body again. Her warmth comforted him again.

"I see what Master Ryu was talking about…Hey Jaden? I have something for you…"

"Eh?"

Ayane pulled the blade out for Jaden to see. Its lacquered sheath glimmering in the passing sunlight, the handle had rope tied to it with lavender hair entwined with rope.

"This is the sword that we protected. I guess the Masters said you could watch it and use it. They asked me to give it to you while it had my Ki."

"Wow…"

"We…still have to name it…what do you want to call it? It's yours as of right now."

"I know a good name…Ameoto…"

"Ameoto? The sound of rain? Oh…" Ayane smiled when she understood. "It's settled, Ameoto it is. Oh and Jaden?"

"Yes?"

Ayane got close enough that their noses touched again.

"I've liked you…since that time with the rain…stupid…and I don't want you to protect me…"

"Oh…I see."

"I want you standing beside me, okay?"

"Okay…"

"It's a promise then…no matter where we go…we'll be…"

Ayane got closer to Jaden and they just stared at each other. Jaden held her close and smiled. Ayane snuggled as her feelings started to grow ever slightly more. She finally got enough courage to at least kiss him on the cheek with a mutual response. Jaden smiled as he put the sword at his side. He was holding his treasure.

Of course, time would pass and Jaden thought it would be better if he trained to control his Ki and practice with his new weapon. After about a month, he informed his father about what he intended to do. Jo gave him his blessing and Jaden set off to get stronger. As he looked back at his home, he saw Ayane wave at him while blushing. He was glad to see her happy. The months that followed turned to years and after about four years…A shinobi with a six eyed mask stood over the rubble of 999 meters….


	4. A Long Waiting

"I never would have guessed that they would go this far…."

The man slowly surveyed the area that was destroyed due to the conflict between the shinobi and DOATEC. He then chuckled to himself, thinking about what four ninja did and compared it to a young child. The gold glimmer of light radiating from the mask died down as the man jumped down from the massive heap. The young man wore a long black scarf with bluish designs etched in. His protective suit was similar to Ryu's but didn't cover his mouth. The young man's build was a result of his long years of training. Lean muscles would show through the suit. The man had grown since his time in training. He had grown taller, about to six feet tall, in height. His skill, on the other hand, was what grew the most. He had watched moments unfold that lead to this moment in the city. And so, with his Ameoto, the man walked around the perimeter to see the results of the assault.

As more and more rubble fell to the street, the man heard the sound of helicopter blades overhead. When he looked up, he saw a familiar sight. He knew whose helicopter that belonged to. And if it was who the man thought, this wasn't over by a long shot. Following the chopper was a green light in the sky. The light stopped for a moment and just stared at the man…before flying off again. The man calmly walked again, smiling at all the damage at the TriTower area. After a moment, he heard another sound. It sounded like a girl groaning. Following his ears, the man found a young woman with…orange brown hair. She was dressed rather…loosely. It seems like she passed out. Was she fighting that green light? The man looked her over and then pulled his scarf off. Tying it around her and himself, he started off to get away from the area. Stopping for a brief moment, he sensed someone was watching him. From a distance, a black clad shinobi watched the man from a rooftop, eyes like an eagle. The man slowly walked away, then sprinted as fast as he could until he got to the coast. The ninja overhead watched as the youth took the girl somewhere away from the TriTower.

Kasumi woke up from an odd dream where she was a mermaid and was chasing a fish. The young girl had grown into a beautiful kunoichi that was as strong as she was dazzling. After finally getting fully awake, she noticed it was cooler than it should have been. It took her a moment to realize…

"Where are…my clothes?"

She looked around the area of the room she was in, but could not see any of her clothes that she brought along. When she looked under her bed, she found her weapon. At least she could defend herself should something happen. When she caught a glimpse outside, she saw the beach. It was not far from where this place was. Was she on an island? Suddenly, Kasumi heard the sound of running water from the room across from her. There was another person in this place. She quickly went to her room and wrapped the blanket around herself. Holding the handle of her sword tight, she snuck into every room to find something to put on. She couldn't find a thing in the house. She got irritated now. Kasumi went back to where the sound of water was coming from and waited. After a while, she noticed that someone was singing very softly. It was a man's voice…did a man touch her while she was asleep? Did…he see her naked body? Kasumi's face went red from the sheer thought. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she went back to the task at hand. She needed to get out of here and she needed clothes. And it looked like she would have to fight to get both. Slowly opening the door, she saw a bathing and showering room. The man was in the shower…in a ball. Was he asleep? Kasumi looked around the room and noticed a steel mask on the counter. The mask had six eyes but it seemed…familiar.

_Where have I seen that before?_ Kasumi thought to herself.

She was getting curious now. She crept closer to the shower and slowly opened it enough to see who was in there. She had to adjust her eyes due to steam. She saw a dark skinned young man about her age. His hair was in dreadlocks; two parts on his shoulders and from what it looked like, a longer tied dreadlock tail it the back. It must have reached the middle of his back. It looked like he was meditating. Kasumi tilted her head. She felt as though she had seen this man before. She had to focus. Kasumi started to call out to the man when…

"Good morning, Kasumi-sama."

She flinched and moved back a bit. He knew her name!

"Who are you? Did you take my clothes? Where is this place?"

The man chuckled a bit before having his hair cover his eyes.

"I am the person who took you out of that rubble. And yes, I did take your clothes. They needed to be washed. And as to where we are…we are safe for now."

"….took me out of rubble?"

"You were passed out."

"So you're telling me you helped me…why?"

"Hmm…maybe I want a "favor" from you for helping you." The boy said sarcastically.

"W-w-what?"

"I'm kidding. If I really wanted that, I think I could have gotten away with some things while you were asleep."

"You…saw me…"

"Yeah? And?"

Kasumi blushed. She didn't know what to say at that point.

"It's not like I haven't seen breasts before. It's not really that big a deal. Heh, nice choice of words…"

"Gah! You perv!"

"Ha-ha!"

"It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is! Ha-ha. Hah...that's adorable…"

Kasumi got quiet after hearing that. She really got tongue tied again.

"By the way, can you hand me a towel, please?"

"Huh? O-okay…"

The man waited while Kasumi went to grab a towel. After she got one and handed it to him, she turned away and walked toward the door.

"You know, after I'm done, you can wash up too."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"…Heh. Your clothes should be ready soon too. Don't worry you won't be nude for too long now."

The man wrapped the towel around his waist and walked towards his mask. Putting the mask on, the eyes of the mask shined with a golden light. The man walked out of the room, leaving Kasumi surprised and wondering what she just saw. She then decided to bathe and think about what was going on. Meanwhile, the man grabbed all of Kasumi's clothes from a drying machine and started folding them neatly. After he was done, he went to her room and placed her clothes on her bed. He even feed the fish that was in the room. The man then went to his room to put some shorts on. When he relaxed on his bed, he slid his mask off and rested again. Meanwhile, Kasumi started to soak for a moment while thinking. The man did help her apparently. But she was wondering who it actually was that helped her. She decided she would stay and find out. After getting out of the bath, she dried off with a nearby towel and went into her room. It looked like the man had his own separate room. Kasumi looked at how her clothes were neatly folded and smiled a bit. She dressed up in some beachwear that she had and wrapped herself in a robe. Perhaps she would go to the beach later. But first things first, she had to find out who this was.

Kasumi slowly approached the closed door across from her room. She turned the knob but it was to no avail. After a moment, she started picking the door with her wakazashi very carefully. After hearing a small click, she slowly pushed the door and got low to the ground and crawled toward the man's bed. It sounded like he was asleep. Getting close enough to see, Kasumi looked up a bit to see the man's face. He was sound asleep. She actually found it kind of cute. It was almost like she had seen him before.

"Was he in the tournament? No…I would have noticed him. Hmmm."

As she was thinking, the man slowly opened his eyes and glanced at Kasumi. His eyes reflecting the sunlight reminded Kasumi of….

"You know I'm awake now, right?"

"Gah!"

Kasumi fell over right when he spoke, startled by the sudden response. The man just looked at her and smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be a shinobi?"

"What? N-no…I'm just a martial artist…"

"…That uses a style from the Mugen Tenshin village…"

Kasumi got cautious when he got very specific. She did not know how to respond. How could he have known where she learned to fight?

"Who are…?"

The man slowly pulled himself up and looked at Kasumi. He moved his hair out of the way and let her take it all in. Kasumi started to realize who this was, but she couldn't place a name.

"You seem…familiar…"

"I should, it's not like it's been four years since you've "seen" me…"

"Wait….four years…that's when…" she gasped when she finally had it catch her. She leaned in a bit just to make sure.

"You…wouldn't happen to….be a younger eagle?"

"Well, an eagle has to travel to know the world…"

The man smiled as he trounced her code.

"Jaden…?"

"Long time no see, Kasumi-sama."

"Jaden!" she shouted in joy as she tackled him. Jaden actually had to catch her.

"Do you know how bad it got when you left? Do you?"

"Actually, I do. And by the way, you sisters are a dangerous breed. Now could you…never mind just stay here…"

"Huh?"

"Kasumi grew up in the last four years." Jaden smirked.

Kasumi looked down to see what he was talking about and blushed. Her chest was pressing on him hard and she didn't notice it.

"…you…too…"

Kasumi just dismissed the comment and hugged her friend and he hugged back. Kasumi then sat near the edge of the bed and looked at Jaden. He wasn't the same boy see know from the village anymore.

"You know, you really are impulsive…" Jaden threw out.

"Huh?"

"Running off to avenge Hayate's injuries, getting captured by…them, running off again, fighting tournaments, fighting a powerful corporation….real loose cannon."

Kasumi blinked as she was trying to understand how Jaden knew that information. He wasn't there, was he?

"How would you know all this?"

"…I watched the villages for a while. I bet big brother wouldn't even know I helped him with some of his exploits…"

"If you were watching everything, why didn't you stop DOATEC? They kept going after the villages."

"My target would have found me…I couldn't let that happen…"

"Your….target? Who?"

"I cannot say just yet. It's a bit complicated, okay?"

After an awkward silence, Kasumi leaned against the bed.

"Why did you help me?"

Jaden rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Because I wanted your body for my personal pleasure…" he said sarcastically.

"Jaden…" Kasumi blushed.

"You're my friend. And besides, DOATEC is crippled so they can't find me so this works out."

Jaden relaxed and massaged his shoulders. He looked a little fatigued. Kasumi noticed it.

"Could you…roll on your stomach?"

"Okay?"

As Jaden rolled over, Kasumi started to straddle his back and rub over his shoulders. She started blushing again as she felt him tense up a bit. She continued the massage for a while and Jaden finally started to loosen his muscles and relaxed.

"You mind telling me why we are here, Jaden?"

"Yeah sure, but can I get some rest? I've been watching over you as you slept, so I didn't' get much."

"Okay…I understand…"

After a moment, Kasumi decided that she would stick with Jaden to see what he was up to. "Hey Jaden?"

"Yes, Kasumi?" Jaden said slightly annoyed.

"Can I…sleep here too?" she said quietly.

"….you do realize I'm a hormonally charged teenage boy and you are…"

Kasumi just looked at him.

"Hah…fine. Just don't blame me if something happens."

"I trust you. After all, if you wanted to, you could have done that while I rested." She countered as she got under the covers.

"We're sharing the bed now?"

"I can't?"

"…fine."

Kasumi held onto Jaden's back and put her ear to it. She could hear his heartbeat and it was starting to relax her. Jaden rolled over so they were facing each other and held her. She was a bit thrown off but soon started to rest.

"I haven't traveled with someone for a while…this is nice. I missed you, my friend." Kasumi muttered.

"Yeah...good to see you again…"

"Get some sleep…" she whispered as she held on a bit tighter.

Jaden finally passed out due to warmth and Kasumi played with his locks. After a moment, she smiled as she thought of some way to repay his help. For now, she would rest along with her friend. The house soon was filled with the sounds of soft sleep.

After a few hours, Kasumi stretched as she slowly got up and looked around the room. As she turned around to see Jaden, she realized that this was one of the few times she had him to herself. She rolled onto his chest and waited. Moments later, he pulled himself up and Kasumi slid off of him and smiled.

"Did you rest well?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking. Oh right, you had questions didn't you?" Jaden asked while fixing his locks.

"Oh…uh…where are we?"

"I believe we are on an island in the Western Pacific. It's perfect 'cause no one comes here."

"What's with the resort house? Doesn't this cost money?"

"Hey, I worked for a few years while training. Challenge tourneys are a good way to make people stop gambling." He said as he held a laugh in.

"You ripped them off?"

"No, I just beat the challenge too quickly. Especially when the bets were hot."

"So…you got a house…on an island…in the Pacific…huh…"

"Hey, it works."

"Yeah. Hey Jaden, I wanna spar."

"What? You sure about that?"

"You can't beat me. I've fought things that went against nature itself."

"I see…"

"Jaden?"

Jaden slowly got out of the bed and went to his gear. He strapped it all on minus his mask and headed for the beach.

"You coming?"

"You bet I am!"

Kasumi ran into her room and got into her fighting clothes. Running after Jaden, she saw that the beach really was deserted, except for them. Jaden had to get her attention.

"Kasumi. Let's hope you've learned to focus in four years."

"We'll see…"

As she said that, her eyes changed. She was not the naïve and spoiled girl Jaden grew up with anymore. She looked as though she could kill her target. Jaden took his ready stance and Kasumi did as well. Kasumi made the initial move and that started their little fight. Due to Jaden's training, he did more than hold his own against her. The only problem he had was trying not to grab her the wrong way. Soon, the match was over and Kasumi was out of breath. Jaden just snorted and sat down on the beach. She walked closer and sat by him.

"You are unreal, you know. You were holding back huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Why? If I can take out Raidou and fend off that…fake, why can't I take what you can do?"

Jaden slowly got up and went towards the house. Kasumi looked a bit confused until she saw him carry a large boulder of iron on his back. Making sure she could see, he threw it in the air and focused. As soon as the metal was at eye level, he put all his strength into it and concentrated at the center, delivering a palm. The boulder received a hole out the other end. Kasumi was shocked and the strength and precision of the blow.

"…you would die…if I went all out."

"Wow…"

Jaden sat down again and Kasumi just stared.

"You…are something else huh?"

"Yep."

"You had all those skills…and yet you watched huh?"

"Did I not explain this?"

"Yes, your target…I'm guessing you won't tell me who it is…"

"Not yet…"

"What did they do…?"

"It's what they're going to do that I'm worried about."

"Wha—"

"It's…a long story. I'll tell you later."

Kasumi decided that she wouldn't touch that subject for a while. Soon she thought of something else.

"You know, this place reminds me of Zack Island. At least the atmosphere."

"Heh, sorry. I'm not Zack. I don't focus on sling bikinis."

"Hmm…I'll be right back. Okay?"

"I'll be here."

Kasumi ran back into the house and went to her room. Jaden just looked at the water washing up on the coast. Seeing Kasumi fight, he was remind of when her father hoped that she would focus in battle. He got his wish. Kasumi came behind him and poked him with her foot to get his attention. Turning around, he saw that she changed clothes. She was wearing a pink bikini top and a matching high thigh beach skirt. He had to admit it was eye catching.

"I see you focus more on this style." She teased.

"Well, it leaves SOMETHING to the imagination."

"Why do you have beach clothes like these lying around?"

"Because I know you. If anything, you would run to the beach as soon as you got better. So I arranged for some of you clothes come here."

"…Jaden…" Kasumi said after a moment of quiet. "Are we the only people here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just…wanted to know…"

"What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering…why we are here?"

"It's a break from all the tension going on. And I could use your help. You may be able to find one of the things I'm looking for."

"Oh. So I have to help you now, Hayabusa-kun?"

"If you would."

"I will. Hey…Jaden. Can I stay here then?"

"I don't see why not."

Kasumi leaned on Jaden and shivered on cue. Jaden immediately held her to keep her warm and she smiled. She leaned back so he would support her weight and stared at the ocean. Jaden caught wind of what she was doing and smirked.

"If you wanted me to hold on, you could just say something…that's you being quiet again."

"…I want us to go inside…" she said quietly.

"Huh…?"

"I want us to…go inside…"

"Alright…"

Kasumi pulled Jaden up and toward the resort home. After kicking the sand off their feet, she dragged him to his room and let go.

"Kasumi? You okay?"

"Jaden…I was jealous of Ayane for a while…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because she had you with her all the time. When we were all together, you two seemed to be in your own world…"

"Oh…well to be fair, you did have Hayate to yourself."

"Hayate is my brother…you two had something else…"

Kasumi walked towards her room.

"I just thought, at least while we're here…I could see that world for a moment…"

Jaden smiled as he picked up Kasumi. She started blushing when he put her on her bed and rested on her chest. She then relaxed and hugged him. He watched as she smiled and nuzzled her neck as he pressed his body on her. She shivered as he did that and held on as tight as she could.

"Kasumi, you really want this?"

"…I just want to know what Ayane feels around you…if only for a moment…"

"That won't do…"

"Oh…"

"I'll make this special for Kasumi. I have a special place for Ayane, but you've known me just as long, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to…and this can just stay an island thing, I suppose. Once we step off, no playing."

"…but while we are here…"

Jaden pushed his weight on her again and caused her to shiver. He then rolled his hips and simulated some stimulation. Kasumi blushed and cooed quietly as he held on. She tightened her hold on him and relaxed. Jaden gently pecked her neck and caused her to gasp. He then rolled a bit faster and she started panting. She even got enough courage to roll dominant for a while. This kept them both busy for a while. Kasumi soon clenched and relaxed and Jaden stopped moving around. She got a bit of her strength back at a time and simply put her head in Jaden's chest.

"You can't tell anyone that I wanted…it would be humiliating…" she mumbled.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened here." He smiled.

"Huh?"

He started to roll again.

"W-wait…" she shivered.

He kept rolling while holding eye contact. Kasumi just stared back at him. Soon she shivered again and went limp. Jaden rolled off and relaxed.

"Hey…Jaden…? Can…we do this again later?"

"Yeah…"

"If you don't want to…"

"I would have said something, right? I don't mind. It's a stress reliever."

Kasumi scooted closer and nuzzled against Jaden's chest again. Hours later, Kasumi woke up by herself. She looked around for Jaden and fixed her clothes to look outside. Jaden was on the beach seemingly waiting for something. Kasumi walked toward him when she noticed a helicopter coming toward the island. Jaden looked over his shoulder and beckoned Kasumi over to him. She got close as the vehicle started to land. When she saw who came out, she didn't say a thing. Ryu Hayabusa stepped out of the chopper while his wife, Irene, waited in the cockpit. Jaden nodded his head in respect.

"It's has been awhile, Dragon Ninja."

"You grew up, Jaden…"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"So…it was you? Who brought Kasumi here?"

"Yeah, there's a reason for that. Besides catching up with old friends."

"The experiment? What haven't you told me?"

"…Hah…Like I said before, I can't say much right now." Jaden answered as he looked over his brother's shoulder.

"You brought your wife? I figured you'd be getting settled by now."

"…If there's still something going on, your brother won't just settle down." Irene interjected.

Irene was an American woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes who met Ryu during an incident. After dealing with it, they later got married. Jaden even attended the ceremony from the shadows.

"Hmm…well now what, Jaden? You can't keep putting up a solo act. Even with the way you are." Ryu said quietly.

"The way he is? What does he mean Jaden?" Kasumi wondered.

"It's…nothing. Anyway, Brother, I plan on going to Japan in a few days."

"…Make it a week."

"What?"

"You have been overdoing it for the past two years at minimum. You need to relax. I'm sure Kasumi can at least show you that."

"What has Jaden been doing for two years?"

"Watching and guiding his family and friends from the shadows. He probably thought I didn't notice but he helped in the fiend incident. He kept father informed on what I did and made sure support got to me. I'm sure he guided Ayane from the shadows as well. That would explain how she found the Eye so quickly. No one ninja could do that alone."

"Wow. What else did you do, Jaden?"

"I didn't really…"

"He watched over you girls after the incident with Raidou. From what I heard, he took on Raidou and made the coward run away from the mountains, where he ran into DOATEC and got enhanced. He even informed me of where you were before you got revenge for Hayate."

"But you disappeared after that, I thought I found you at one point, but that wasn't you. She was…interesting though." Jaden said.

"Alpha…that little…"

"Wow, I never thought I would see you so angry."

"The way she talked about my brother…it was just wrong."

"Jaden also found where you were and told me again."

"Why didn't he help me?"

"I was going after Alpha…she was made from my target. I thought she would lead me to them…"

"Jaden disappeared for a few weeks after that."

"You didn't see Ayane?"

"Yeah, I saw her. But I couldn't do much without revealing myself. She's grown up as well."

"I bet she misses you." Kasumi smiled.

"Or maybe she forgot about when she became the head of the Hajin Mon sect."

"So you know about her promotion?"

"Yeah…"

Kasumi tilted her head. "She wouldn't forget about you. Tell you what, in a week, we are going to the Hayabusa village and YOU are going to see her."

"Are we really going to force me to take a week off?" Jaden wondered.

"Yes, we are." Kasumi, Ryu and Irene said simultaneously.

"Hey, what else did he do?"

"He told me where DOATEC was…and I passed it along."

"…The only thing I didn't guess was that SOMEONE was going to fight Alpha before I got there…my target also got away." Jaden interrupted.

"Just who is your target anyway?" Ryu inquired.

"Someone…who was hassling you for the past year…."

"That's not the whole story now, isn't it?"

"That's all you get for now."

"Fair enough. Well now that I know where you are, I think you should rest. I'll meet you in week on the beach. Father would want to see you again as well."

"Father…hah…okay. But just a week…"

"You know, you are probably the only person who complains about getting a week off. Let alone a day."

"I'll take care of him." Kasumi reassured.

"Right, come on Irene."

"Okay. Jaden, we'll see you in a week okay?"

"Okay I get it already. Jeez…"

Ryu and Irene got in the chopper and started to lift up. As they did, they hooked Jaden's boat and attached it to the helicopter and flew off. Ryu waved off and Jaden just sat there.

"He really wants you to rest huh?"

"Still being a big brother to the end huh?"

Kasumi sat on the sand and looked at the water.

"Did…DOATEC do something to you too…?"

"I guess you could say that…"

"I see…" Kasumi muttered while hugging her legs.

"…come on."

"Huh? Umm!"

Jaden picked Kasumi up and went towards the water. He then threw her into the ocean and started playing with her on the beach. He could tell she didn't like the fact that another person has her face. After a while, the sun started to go down and Kasumi thought of a way to help Jaden relax. She slowly got out of the water and went to Jaden and pulled him again. She blushed as she remembered something he had said. The things they were doing earlier did loosen him up. As the days went by, Kasumi started taking care of Jaden and making sure he got plenty of rest. And every night, she would "play" with him in creative ways without doing anything too risky. If anyone were to see them, it would look like they were just married by how she took care of him. A week passed quickly. The morning of departure, Kasumi was lying on Jaden's chest after "playing" three or four times during the night. Jaden was slowly starting to wake up. He seemed more lax now.

"Umm…Jaden?"

"Yeah Kasumi?"

"Can we go one last time before we leave the island?"

"Again?"

Kasumi just stared at him.

"Alright."

Kasumi smiled as she rolled dominant again. Jaden was feeling her figure and that made her move a bit quicker. They both just looked at each other as Jaden rolled dominant.

"What is it?" Jaden asked, noting the stares.

"It's…your eyes…"

"…What's so special about my eyes…?"

"You don't know? They're…so radiant and clear. I can't help but look…" Kasumi said while holding his face. "Can I…try one more thing?"

"Huh?"

She slowly put her lips to his softly and gave a light kiss. That…caused Jaden to go more…hyper. He started moving a lot faster and Kasumi couldn't keep up. She soon clenched up and released. Jaden slowed down so Kasumi could get air in her lungs. Soon, they just laid there until Jaden picked her up and got them in the shower.

"What was that?" Kasumi asked while washing off.

"I don't know it just…happened."

"I see…So that ends our little vacation huh?"

"Yeah. For now at least."

"You know, Ayane will be happy to see you Jaden."

"What brought her up?"

"Oh nothing. I wanted to see if you could still show some compassion to her after so long…so I checked first."

"You're telling me you did this for your sister?"

"Well…that's part of it…" she said as she sat on his lap.

Soon after, Jaden and Kasumi started getting ready for departing the island. As Kasumi got ready in her room, Jaden put on his gear and looked at his blade, Ameoto. He smiled as it back old memories and put the blade to his hip. He then slid his mask over his eyes and walked out the door followed by Kasumi. Soon a helicopter flew overhead and let a rope down. Jaden started up the rope but then flipped onto the roof and jumped high enough to grab the rail of the vehicle. Kasumi climbed the rope and Ryu and Jaden pulled her into the chopper as it flew off.

"You seem well rested." Ryu acknowledged.

"Yeah. Kasumi wouldn't let me train at all. I had no choice but to relax."

"And that's the way it will stay when we go to your island. That place screams to relax."

"You ready to go home?"

"What about Kasumi?"

"She's coming as well. Hayabusa has no qualm of her. She can stay there as long as she wishes."

"Thank you Ryu." Kasumi bowed.

The helicopter soon flew over the great Mt. Fuji and Ryu looked at Jaden to see if he was ready to go. Jaden nodded and started tying Kasumi in his scarf. She held on tight as Ryu and Jaden jumped out of the chopper and into the trees. Irene went back to Tokyo and Ryu lead Jaden back to a village he hadn't seen in about a year.

The Village had finally had peace return after many attacks by various enemies. It actually did not take long for the brothers to find the head of the village. Jo was speaking with some elders when he saw his sons. He immediately dismissed the conversation respectfully and went to his boys and held them.

"Welcome home, my sons."

"Good to be back, Father."

Jo led his boys home with Kasumi following after. After everyone got settled in, Jo spoke with both of his sons about Kasumi staying in the village for a while. Jo accepted of course, having known the girl since she was a child. Jaden soon bowed as he told them he would depart for Mugen Tenshin for a while. Jaden grabbed a few more clothes and started out. Kasumi just watched from a window, praying for good luck to follow Jaden. Ayane did change slightly.

Jaden dashed through the forest he grew up in rather quickly, making it there in about five hours. The first thing he did when he saw the massive village was jump into the higher trees. He then climbed toward the Hajin Mon sect of the village and waited for a moment. He smirked as he thought of a way to introduce himself again. He pulled out some paper and wrote a challenge note to Ayane and tied it to a kunai. He then threw it at a shinobi watching the grounds. The ninja dodged the kunai and noticed the note. When he pulled it out and read it, he immediately ran toward the Head house. Soon after, he reported to the head of Mugen Tenshin's Hajin Mon Sect. The head slowly analyzed the letter and walked out of her home. Wearing a black fox mask and her purple outfit with the pink bow, she looked around for her challenger.

A man soon landed right behind her and she didn't move. She just looked over her shoulder slightly and saw that he was a head taller than her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? A fool who wants to meet his end?" she said quietly.

"Not quite…I see you hide your face. I bet I can reveal who you are and you will only touch me twice."

"Aren't we the cocky one? Are you invading the village?"

"Nope. I'm after the head of the Hajin Mon."

"Well then…"she said while slowly pulled out one of her Fuma Kodachi. "You got her!" she said as she stabbed backwards. The man faded away and only a stump was left behind.

"Humph, I know you're still here…" she said while scanning the area. She caught a glimpse of what looked like a yellow signal light and ran towards it. Jaden just smiled as he was being followed. He would see what she was made of.

As soon as he lured her to a river in the forest, he landed on a rock in the middle of the flowing river. She stopped running when her target came into view and threw a kunai with her trademark pinwheel on it. He saw it coming and caught the flying blade, spinning it so sound could be heard. When he heard the fuse, he threw it in the air and it detonated. As he threw it skyward, she dashed at him and delivered a kick aimed at his chest. Jaden dodged as she kept trying to hit him. She tried every angle and kept circling her target and he kept reading her next move. Jaden soon jumped away from her combos and slowly put his blade down. The head just stared at him.

"Alright then, I'll use no weapons." Jaden smiled.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all."

"…"

The head placed her weapons near a tree and disappeared. She soon appeared on Jaden's blind spot and punched him in the spine. Jaden was actually surprised at how fast she became.

"That's one…"

"What?" She said as she kicked him in the rib.

"That's two…"

"Huh?"

Jaden grabbed the head's leg and started pulling her towards him. Using a bit of strength, he palmed her mask off and revealed her face. Her eyes burned red when he hit her. He let go and just sat down after revealing her face.

"What the-? What are you doing? We aren't done here!"

"I am. I see you have improved a lot…Ayane-hime…"

Ayane blinked and stared at her opponent. She hadn't been called anything like that in a long time.

"Who are you?"

"….a phoenix…"

"What?"

"I suppose I'll be heading out. I won't hold you up on your duties." He said as he stood up and started off

Ayane jumped over him and stood in his path. When he tried to get around her she would either block his way or push him back in front of her.

"That mask…"

"What about it?" he said while a golden light shimmered through the mask. That reminded Ayane of someone….

"I want to see…who was toying with me during our duel…"

"I wasn't toying with you, you are soo strong." He teased.

"Grr…Don't mock me!" she yelled as she reached for the mask. He grabbed her wrists almost instantly and guided her hands toward the mask. Ayane was reminded of when she was a child. It felt like she had done this before. He slowly allowed her to remove the mask and he lowered his head to make his hair cover his eyes.

"Show…your ...face…" she said, getting a bit irritated.

"Should I really?"

"Argh! That's it!" She huffed as she moved his hair and saw his face. She…didn't say anything after moving the locks. She looked like she was in shock. She was squeezing his hair really tight. Jaden felt as though he would have to move REALLY soon. She snapped out of the shock and threw a punch at Jaden, who just barely ducked and received a knee to the chin which threw him back towards his sword. Ayane didn't move for a moment, and then dashed toward Jaden. Grabbing his sword, she pulled out the blade and pointed it at Jaden's exposed throat. He was in a slight daze. Ayane looked as though…she was about to cry.

"Where…"

"Huh?"

"Where…were…"

"Ayane?"

"WHERE WERE YOU!" she screamed as tears started falling down her face. "Do you know the hell I have been through? The villages kept getting assaulted, Master Hayate went into a coma, I had to hunt my sister, I was betrayed by my master…and where were you…?" she cried as she held the sword with shaky hands.

"…."

"Where…were..you?" she asked again.

"I was right beside you…"

Ayane looked at Jaden was rage and sadness. She raised the blade down and spilt it into two swords as she drove them towards Jaden. At the last moment, she stabbed them into the ground just near his neck.

"LIAR! If you were there, why didn't you help me!"

"I did help, you idiot!" Jaden yelled and his eyes flashing their gold color. Ayane was in shock again. This was the first time Jaden had ever yelled at her.

"Who do you think led you to get the Eye of the Dragon? Who fought Raidou as he tried to hide and attack the village? Who told Master Shiden that Genra defected? Who told Ryu where DOATEC was? Did you really think I'd disappear?"

"I…"

"I was there the whole time. I just couldn't swoop in for every conflict…"

"You liar…:" she said weakly as tears hit Jaden's face. He gently wiped her face of the constant flow of tears. She held his hand on her cheek and started to calm down. "I'm tired…and you owe me."

"Huh? How do I owe you?"

"You worried me. For a while Master Jo didn't say anything about you. I thought you…died…so you owe me."

"…Fine. And the payment is…?"

"You can't go anywhere unless I am with you…I want you to keep your promise."

"By anywhere, does that include when I use the restroom?" he smirked.

Ayane just looked at him like he was an idiot and smiled. "Shut up, stupid…" She then glanced at Jaden's blade. It still had her hair entwined with the rope. And it still looked like he took care of the weapon. She slowly grabbed the blade, which made Jaden flinch for a moment, and put it together and sheathed it. She then got off of him and grabbed her Kodachi.

"You…are coming with me…"she muttered.

"Ayane?"

Ayane grabbed her mask and tied it to her hip then walked back home, looking over her shoulder to see if Jaden was following. He ended up following after grabbing his sword and mask. Soon after, Ayane's men ran to their master to see if she was okay and she waved them off. When they saw Jaden walk past them, they had to take a double take. Two of those men picked on Jaden when he was a child and now they looked a bit afraid of him. Ayane led Jaden to her home, which was "inherited" from the previous master, Genra. One could tell she made it her own. Ayane told Jaden to wait in the main room while she went to her room. As she walked off, Jaden decided to get out of his gear and into something else. He changed into something more casual and loose, seeing as he was wearing something tight for the longest time. As he rubbed sore muscles, he looked around the house. There was definitely a woman's touch to the place. Soon, scents of lavender filled the room. Jaden looked at where it was coming from and saw Ayane peeking through her door.

"Come here…" she demanded with a tone of aggression.

Jaden walked into her room slowly and stopped. The moon had its light fill the room and the designs on Ayane's clothes flickered in that light. She was wearing a deep purple kimono with long sleeves with a side slit that exposed her leg and butterfly designs. She just sat near the window, letting the moon wrap its light around her.

"H-How does it look….? I had it tailored recently…" she asked quietly.

"Umm…I like it. I like it a lot." He responded while getting distracted.

"I'm glad…could you come closer?"

"You gonna stab me?"

"No…"

Jaden sat right in front of Ayane and she pushed him to the floor with her on top.

"I'm sorry…I overreacted…I just couldn't believe you were standing in front of me…I was so mad at you, so worried about you, that I…"

Jaden put a finger to her lips to stop her from saying anymore.

"Heh, and here I though you would've have forgotten about me."

Ayane moved closer and did a long overdue nose touch.

"You really think I'd just forget you? I don't think that's possible."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because…because I…"

Jaden smiled and moved his lips closer to hers. She froze for a second and finally shared a kiss with him. They held on as tight as they could as they kissed making up for all that lost time. That night, time did not exist. They were together again.

_It's because…I love you, Jaden…._


End file.
